The 71st hunger games
by Breathlessly Imperfect
Summary: The 71st Hunger Games... SYOT Rated T because its the hunger games


**Here's my promised SYOT so District 1 first :)) SYOT is closed :)) Both district 1 tributes were submitted by my cousin Vane she doesn't have a fanfiction account soo well lets consider and We need sponsors :)) after the reapings you could PM me the tributes you want to sponsor :)) the sponsor form is in my profile :)) **

* * *

**Full name: Carlos Maslow**

**Age: 16 years old **

**Gender: Male **

**Weapon: Spear and a sword **

**Appearance: Blue eyes (dark blue), brown hair, has an athletic build **

**Background: best friends with Polly Steel (fellow tribute) he likes Polly more than a friend. Carlos is from a broken family his father left them when he was six, he lives with his brother Jarlos and his mother Terese...  
**

**He volunteered for the games to save Polly's life **

* * *

**Carlos' POV  
**

"Carlos" I woke up seeing my thirteen-year-old brother shaking me  
"Its seven in the morning Jarlos" I groaned pulling the sheets over my head  
"Its reaping day you dirtbag" he said, annoyingly I opened my eyes, blinded by the sunlight that touches my face  
"I know nerd" Then we wrestled on the floor

"Boys this is not the time to do your wrestling, its reaping day and you have to get ready" mom said  
"Mom its still early" both me and Jarlos said at the same time  
"Make sure you're not gonna be late" She said  
"Mom the reaping starts at one and its just seven" I said then I pushed Jarlos off me and I pushed him out of the door  
"OUT OUT OUT!" I said then I got dressed with a simple pair of jeans and a shirt then I went out of the house to meet up with my best friend, Polly Steel

Polly and I have met when we were ten both of us go to the same school.. we met when falling in line for music class both of us are volunteering and we had a fight over it.. we make up after two weeks and we became best of friends since..

People mistaken us to be in a relationship.. I wish we were but bestfriend is the only word she can give me... and that pisses me off.. but I cope up with it pretty well since I've been hiding my feelings for her for the past two years and yet she's still clueless...

I reached the secret place Polly and I go to everytime

I saw her sitting down on the grass wearing a yellow shirt and shorts

"Hey pretty boy" She said smiling but still she's writing something down a thing that I didn't noticed a while ago  
"Hey there tough girl" I responded but she still haven't looked up from the notebook that she's writing on  
"Its reaping day what are you gonna wear?" I asked her but still she hadn't looked up from the page  
"Something nice" She said softly  
"What are you writing there though?" I asked her then she stopped to look at me  
"A letter" She said tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear  
"What for?" I asked nervously  
"I do this every year of the reaping just in case I ever get reaped.. a different letter each year" She smiled, Polly didn't recieved training she only had the training at school. Polly came from a long line of victors her family has probably five houses in the Victor's Village and their's are the biggest.

I walked to our house quietly... then I turned the lid of the front door and walked quietly inside when my cousin Lily jumped out of the back of the stairs raising a gray kitten up to lick my face

"Woah woah easy there Lily you know I'm not a fan of kittens" I said then she moved the kitten away from my face  
"isn't she beautiful? I named her Darzy I found her near the fence a while ago I think it'd be pretty awesome bringing her to meet my relatives" Lily said, Lily's just a normal eleven-year-old her birthday doesn't come until the day after tomorrow that's why she's lucky that she gets to miss her very first reaping but... also very unfortunate because when she's nineteen.. she'll be twenty in a few days so might as well count that as biased..

Then Jarlos came downstairs taking the kitten from Lily's arms

"Hey there little Darzy" he said then he held the kitten up high just like what a baboon from an ancient American movie called "The Lion King" did to the cub. Yes we watch a lot of Ancient American movies they are pretty awesome if I may say so myself. But movies like them were replaced by a gory "reality" show called the Hunger Games...

Capitol people are so naive considering the fact that they thing a show full of dying kids is an entertainment. They never know what its like to be in a public reaping trying to pray for your life, hoping that you won't go into the games.. They just all see it as entertainment.. they never know how many lives they've killed, how many families mourning for the rest of their lives, how many people who almost committed suicide because the love of their lives has been killed brutally in the hunger games.

All of those they never knew because all they think of it is a stupid entertainment...

"Carlos you have to wash up" my mother said. I nodded lightly then I ambled towards my room.

I got undressed and hopped into the shower.. removing all the dirt in my body, Then washed my hair. Then I got dressed into a pair of jeans, blue button polo shirt. I pulled the sleeves of my polo shirt so it'll go just above my elbow then I put a few gel in my hair and after that I went downstairs

"Nice outfit" A familiar voice said from downstairs. When I looked at her I immediately pulled her into a tight embrace

"Polly" I said stroking her hair "Hey Carlos" She said then I felt her smile

"Ehem, Ehem" my little cousin, Lily coughed fakely then we both pulled away. And I heard her giggle

Polly is wearing a blue short sleeved dress that ends just above her knees, her hair is tied in a ponytail exposing her wavy blonde hair, she's also wearing blue flats, and what I didn't noticed on her arm is a pink jewel crested bracelet in which I remember as the bracelet I gave to her.

She caught me staring at her then she led out a small giggle

"Seen something you like?" She playfully asked, and I just rolled my eyes  
"Come on don't be too serious" She smiled at me which eventually lit up my mood  
"I could never be too serious when you're around" I laughed and so did Polly and we went to the square for the reaping

As we walked I can't help but stare at Polly as she walks gracefully to the square and I can't think of anything to do but hold her hand. and eventually I did but she didn't seemed to notice and I just enjoyed the position we are in right now and wanted time to stop. But as soon as the square came in the view she managed to slip her hands away from mine and ran over to join her other friends

"Man you really need to court her" my friend Kevin said as he puts his hand on my shoulder  
"I will when the right time comes" I said annoyed  
"Come on man up dude there's no right time you make the right time" Kevin said as he pats my back  
"Oh shut up how many weeks did it take you to man up and ask Penelope out? huh?" I asked still annoyed  
"Five weeks! and you how many YEARS did it take you to man up and ask Polly out? huh?" he said mimicking me  
"Well are you two just gonna stand there or you're going to sign up?" Kevin's twin sister Kayla said while she pinched our ears  
"Ow! of course we're going to sign up you little rat!" Kevin said, Kaylie is Kevin's VERY STRICT twin sister whose older than him for fifty seconds

We went to the line to sign up

"Next" the peacekeeper said as I was next in line I stepped forward and held out my index finger to be pricked then I head over to the sixteens. And finally its time.. they always try to make the reapings last long just so they could annoy the people of Panem even more..

"Welcome welcome welcome! its time to pick one courageous young man and woman to compete in the 71st annual hunger games! so first we would want you to see the perfect video brought to you all the way from the Capitol" Our district escort Mayer Wreathe said with her high-pitched voice and her Capitol accent

We watched the video that they play every year which really doesn't make any sense most of us doesn't give a damn about that video we just stare at it and leave it alone until it finishes..

"So ladies first" She exclaimed as she reached into the bowl full of the ladies' slips

"Our lucky tribute is... POLLY STEEL!" phew I thought it was going to be... WAIT DID SHE JUST SAID POLLY STEEL?! no this can't be.. I'm sure someone will volunteer.. I'm sure someone will...

Polly steps out at the aisle accompanied by two peacekeepers making her way slowly to the stage _any time now someone will volunteer... any time now someone will shout _I thought.. but as she climbed the stage no one does. When Mayer asks no one volunteers.. I know I have to do this I know what I'm supposed to do

I stepped off into the aisle as she reached into the boys' bowl of slips and I shouted as clear as I can

"**I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" **Then I was brought to the stage by two peacekeepers..

"What's your name child?" She asked me as she puts her hand on my shoulder  
"C-Carlos Maslow" I said shaking from the events that happened. I could see Polly from the corner of my eye, crying she didn't bothered to stop the crying, in fact she just cried there in front of all the District 1 population and most likely whole Panem.

"Well let's clap for the District 1 tributes of the 71st annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games and, may the odds be ever in your favor" She said we shook our hands and after that the reaping's finished and we were both pulled into separate rooms in the Justice Building..

* * *

**A/N so what do you think of Carlos' portion of the chapter? huh? remember this is only half of the chapter you should really read the next one after this the drama that it has... this made me cry while writing.. idk why I cry at my stories and to my opinion I should never really cry at my own stories.. but well.. here it is.**

* * *

**Name: Polly Steel **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: Female **

**Weapon: bow and arrows **

**Appearance: has blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and fair skin her height is around 5"4 and she's one of the prettiest people in the district **

**Background: Best friends with Carlos Maslow, Polly is unsure about her feelings for Carlos since she thinks of him more than a friend but less than a lover. Polly is one of the daughters of the most popular victors of district 1. She is the second child of George Steel and Janie Cosgrow, both are victors of the hunger games. Her cousin is reaped five years ago at the age of fifteen and won the Hunger Games that year and if ever she got reaped her parents are expecting more of her. **

* * *

**Polly's POV **

After the Capitol video that I didn't even bothered to watch or listen to I saw Mayer Wreathe reach her hand into the bowl where the girls' names are in and unfortunately I have four slips in there with the name _Polly Steel _and that made me nervous..

_its okay Polly... you'll never get reaped there are kids who has forty two slips of paper in that bowl... and you're not gonna be in the games this year.. all you have to do is worry about Carlos. _I whispered to myself I'm sure of it that I'll never get reaped... my brother lasted six years of reaping and he never got reaped.. nor volunteered for and I'm sure I won't to _  
_

"Our lucky tribute is" I took a deep breath hoping that its never my name that she'll call "POLLY STEEL!"

I was wrong I only have four slips of paper and now I was gotten into this?! FOUR SLIPS OF PAPER IS ALL I HAVE AND SOME OTHERS HAVE FORTY TWO FIFTY OR I DON'T KNOW

my eyes begin to water as I made my way to the stage hoping that there will be volunteers I reached the stage and Mayer asked for volunteers.. but no one volunteered

When she reached into the boys' bowl I'm hoping that Carlos wouldn't be the male tribute.. but I'm wrong again.. this is where the horror began.. Carlos stepped out of the aisle and shouted "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" and now... now this is the time where my tears began flowing out of my eyes.. having me reaped was nothing... but having Carlos with me is probably the worst thing that's ever going to happen to me... my best friend my one and only best friend has volunteered to go to the games with me...

And all that just because I got reaped... I don't see any reason for him to be volunteering unless he really wanted to go in the games and I knew that he did it because I got reaped because my life is in danger that's why he did that... Even more tears came out of my eyes as we were pushed into separate rooms to the Justice Building.. everything seems to shatter my life my friendship and even my sense of thinking...

As soon as I got in the room I immediately sat on the couch sobbing on the velvet pillow that's right behind me. And when the door opens I didn't stopped myself from crying. I just cried until I felt a hand on my back, its Kaylie Evans, Kevin Evans' twin sister.. I'm sure Kevin is in Carlos' room by now

"He did it for you Polly... he didn't know what to do so he volunteered" Kaylie said and she cried with me and flung her arms around me she did. "I didn't want him to volunteer I WAS TRAINED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS!" I raised my voice while crying "I KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE! I KNOW HOW TO KILL WITHOUT HESITATION! I KNOW WHAT TO DO" I sobbed then I did one thing that would hurt Carlos if he had seen.. I threw the bracelet he gave to me across the room while I sobbed harder "You can come home.. both of you if the Gamemakers decided to change the rules both of you can go home I promise" She said while rubbing my back gently

Then its time for her to go.. next to visit me is my parents I didn't know why they came second I guess they had a word with my cousin Crystal regarding the way she's going to be mentoring me Crystal is the latest victor of District 1 and she's the youngest to have ever won the hunger games, at the age of fifteen she has managed to kill her enemies without hesitation.. and I know that District 1 will probably be expecting me to be the next Crystal Steel since they have high expectations when someone from our clan gets reaped

"Mom h-he v-v-volunteered for m-m-me" I said within sobs.. and my mother put her arms around me as I cried  
"Honey you know that he volunteered to protect you he cares for you darling he'd rather die than win the games without you" my mother said  
"How did you know? DID YOU EVEN TALKED TO HIM?! CONSIDERING THAT FACT THAT YOU NEVER EVEN LIKED HIM!" I raised my voice on my mother.. and my dad is standing by her side I can feel the pang against my chest that my mother didn't really lied.. I knew that she was just trying to tell me the truth  
"We visited him first darling before you... telling him that he has to look after you.. he said he'd die for you, he said he'd do everything for you" my father said and now he is hugging my mother..  
"You know the risks you have to take darling, you know what you have to do in the arena alright?" my mother whispered to me, crying.  
"I do I just don't know if I could have the guts to kill someone without hesitation. I just don't want to be a monster, I don't want to be a damn killing machine. I just wanted to be who I am. And if I ever win I don't want to mentor a girl I know for sure will die" I said wiping the tears away and I also pulled away from my mother's embrace and I sat to the far side of the couch

And that is when the peacekeepers told them that the time is up and they both exited the room

And no one visited me afterwards...

After all the visiting we were dragged into the carriage to be taken to the train station to be brought to the Capitol

When we boarded the train I was fascinated by the fine dining.. this is very different from the fine dining that we had when my cousin has became a victor... this is way better

But I went to talk to Carlos first... about why he did volunteered

"Carlos can we talk?" I asked softly.. no more like a hoarse whisper  
"Yeah what's it about?" I dragged him to my room and we both sat on the bed  
"Why did you volunteered?" I asked him and my eyes are now too dry to let go of any more tears...  
"Because I wanted to protect you" he simply said. I feel the pain on my chest as he said those words...  
"You know only one comes out right?" I asked him and now I can feel it the pain of having to watch him die is unbearable... and one thing is for certain I care about him.. I feel like.. I love him  
"And its going to be you" he said simply looking down on the floor  
"I'd rather die than having to see you die too. For all we know we could be the Romeo and Juliet of everyone" I said bravely... Romeo and Juliet is a play of a guy named William Shakespeare its about two lovers.. who died because they wanted to be with each other til' the end of time  
"We could be but the question is... are we even lovers?" he asked and I didn't hesitate anymore instead I said the words  
"Yes... We are lovers... I love you and you love me it makes us lovers right?" I said then the tears had shown up... they're flowing from my both eyes at the same time..

He put his arms around me and just went out of the room...

I don't want to win... I just want to be with him even if its knocking straight on death's door

* * *

**There it is first chapter.. I know its kind of cheesy but well LET ME DO IT hahaha I love being cheesy ;) **


End file.
